1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amniotic fluid collector, and more particularly, to an amniotic fluid collector capable of conveniently and efficiently collecting amniotic fluid from the uterus of a pregnant woman, while eliminating pains or psychological anxiety of the pregnant woman, and also eliminating risk of complications of the pregnant woman.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the uterus of a pregnant woman, there are a fetus and amniotic fluid. Also, along the pregnancy, various medical examinations are performed with respect to a pregnant woman and fetus.
Particularly, amniotic fluid is generally collected from the uterus of a pregnant woman to check whether there are a sign of premature labor, an infection in amniotic fluid, an inflammation and infection in a fetus, a damage of a fetus, a fetal maturity, fetal diseases, and fetal deformities and also to examine ingredients of amniotic fluid, by directly injecting a syringe for collecting amniotic fluid into the abdomen of a pregnant woman, and this is performed inevitably using the way as described above and also performed when disease names are not clearly identified.
Also, sputter coating is a method in which electrons generated by applying a negative bias to a sputter gun in a vacuum system disassociate an inactive gas and generate plasma and ion particles with high energy generated thereby collide with a surface of a target where ion particles are to be evaporated to and exchange kinetic energy in such a way that atoms or molecules bounce out of the surface and are absorbed onto a substrate. The sputter coating has a problem in which collision of particles with energy generates defects and forms local trap sites, thereby causing a structural organic distortion of an organic film. Also, the collision elevates a temperature of the surface and deteriorates properties of an organic layer.
However, when injecting a syringe, a pregnant woman may feel the pain and restlessness and there is a risk of developing complications and even medical accidents due to the examination.